Avengers: The Girl Who Saved the World
by MisunderstoodSociopath
Summary: Steve's life is spun out of control when a mysterious girl falls into his life, literally. Rated T for occasional language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a really long time, so sorry about that. i'll make you chocolate chip cookies. this is my awesome new story, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own practically nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

Steve Rogers woke with a jolt. He gasped, then realized that he wasn't trapped under the ice, suffocating. "Just a dream." He sighed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was not at all prepared for what happened next. his bedroom wall exploded inwards, throwing Steve off the bed and on to the floor. He groaned and stood up, blinking wall dust out of his eyes. Then he saw a girl laying in the wreckage. She coughed, then slowly stood up, brushing the dust from her clothes. Then she saw Steve.

"Oh, so this one's your apartment." she said.

"Hello to you to. What exactly are you doing?!" Steve asked.

"Running from people who want to kill me. Want to help?" She swung a bow off her shoulder and shot an arrow through the new hole in Steve's wall. Steve watched as it arched around the hole and hit a man wearing all black who was climbing into the hole.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked when he saw two more guys in black swing through the opening.

The girl smiled. "Not really." the men slung machine guns off their shoulders and opened fire, but the girl was faster than them. Way faster. She was all but a blur as she took down both men with a single blow.

"I don't see what you need help with." Steve said, grabbing the pistol he kept under his pillow.

The girl snorted. "Just wait till you get outside." Then she ran out of his bedroom and out the front door.

"Hey!" He shouted, running after her. "Where are you going?"

"The roof." she said, as if that made perfect sense.

"Uh, why?" Steve asked as she opened the door to the stairway and ran up. Well, it was probably jogging for her but Steve could barely keep up.

"Because that's where they want me to go." the girl said, kicking open the door to the roof.

The building was surrounded by a dozen black helicopters. Two dozen men stood on the rooftop, and as soon as the girl stepped out of the stairway they aimed their guns at her.

"Captain?" It was Agent Barton. "What are you doing?"

Steve looked at the girl. "Wait, you're running from S.H.I.E.L.D.? Why didn't you say that?"

"Captain, that girl is a Priority Ultra threat. Step away." Barton said.

"Sorry about this." The girl said.

Before Steve could make heads or tails of anything, the girl had him in a choke hold and had his gun pressed against his head. "Dang, girl."

"If you shoot he goes down with me." She said, clocking the gun.

"What do you want?" Barton asked.

"Protection." the girl said.

"Protection from who?" Barton asked.

"Myself." The girl let go of Steve, who immediately whirled around and punched her in the face. She spun around from the force and landed on one knee. Her lid began to bleed, and she wiped it with her finger.

"That should have knocked you out." Steve breathed.

The girl got this evil glint in her eye. "You asked for it." she said. She stood up, but something stuck her in the neck. She angrily pulled out the tranquilizer dart. "That doesn't work on me, idiot." She snarled at Barton, who held the dart gun. She walked towards him, but suddenly there was a wall of light surrounding her.

"Energy barrier secured." A voice came from one of the helicopters hovering above the building. " Engaging sleep gas."

"Wait!" She exclaimed, but it was too late. The gas began to take effect, causing her to fall to her knees. She held her breath, but it was no use. Her head hit the floor, and she was out.

"Thanks, Captain." Agent Barton said holstering the dart gun. "You gave us just enough time."

The barrier fell away, and a few men ran over to her limp body. One of the helicopters landed on the roof and they loaded her in, strapping her into a seat.

Agent Barton beckoned Steve over to the helicopter. Steve slowly walked over, his legs wobbling a bit. He sat down in the helicopter, trying to make his vision stop spinning.

"You alright?" Barton asked.

"Just a bit dizzy..." Steve said, but he was already fading. The world swirled with colors, then everything went black

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyo people! This next chapter of amazingness is dedicated to ChickWithThePurpleGuitar for her amazingness and for getting a lead role in her play! :) If you guys haven't already read her stories YOU HAVE TO THEY ARE AMAZING especially Oh, Nico. If you get her to 2000 reviews she will explode in happiness.**

**Note from the Beta-er, ChickWithThePurpleGuitar: It's true. I will explode. Even if you just reviewed at all. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and mysterious girl (whose name you will soon find out).**

**Chapter 2**

Steve woke to a blinding light in his eyes. He winced as he tried to blink the spots from his vision.

"Steve." He heard Agent Romanoff's voice, but he still couldn't see anything but white specks.

Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes. His vision began to clear. He was in one of the small infirmary rooms on the helicarrier. Agent Barton stood in the corner with his arms crossed. Natasha sat on the bed beside him. "Steve, can you hear me?"

Steve's ears rang. "Loud and clear." He winced. "What happened?"

Clint spoke up. "The girl pricked you with something and you passed out. You're fine now; the stuff didn't stay in your system for long."

So that was the taste of bile in his mouth. Great. Steve swung his legs off the bed. "So she wasn't just a dream."

"Unfortunately not," Clint said, rubbing his blood shot eyes.

"Who is she?" Steve asked, standing up. Bad idea. The world spun as his legs wobbled. Natasha helped Steve sit back down.

"We don't know."

"What?!" Steve exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"She said she wouldn't talk to anyone but you." Clint informed him, almost angrily. "Do you know her?"

"No," Steve sighed. He stood up again, and this time his head didn't swim. The door opened and Hill looked in. "Fury wants to see you as soon as you're ready."

Steve nodded. "I'm good now."

Hill walked out and Steve nodded at Natasha. "Thanks."

"No problem, Cap," Natasha said. Steve walked out of the infirmary and followed Hill through the helicarrier.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Hill replied, glancing back at him. Steve shifted uncomfortably. She looked nervous.

They finally reached a circular room with a high ceiling. In the middle of the room was a round glass chamber.

Steve was confused. "I thought Thor...?"

"It was necessary to build a new one," Hill explained.

"Does Banner know that?" Steve asked.

"Not yet," Hill admitted, leading him to where Fury stood at the control panel.

"Captain," Fury said, shaking Steve's hand. "Good to see you."

It had been a year since the Avengers had worked together to defeat Loki and the Chitauri. Steve had hoped that they wouldn't need to assemble again, but unfortunately he had been wrong. Steve looked inside the chamber for the first time. The girl sat in the middle of the cage, watching Steve. It was a little disconcerting. She looked so small in the cage but her eyes said something else. She was ready for anything they threw at her.

"Hill, I want you back in the main control room," Fury said.

"Yes, sir." Hill walked back the way they had come.

Fury looked at Steve. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Steve said, rolling his shoulders back. Fury pushed a button on the control panel and the deadbolt lock slid open, opening the door.

Steve walked in the containment chamber and the door closed and locked again. The girl continued to stare at Steve with steely grey eyes. This was the first time Steve had gotten a really good look at her. She had straight dark hair that was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Her grey eyes were almost blue, but not quite. She had slightly tan skin, but it was hard to tell whether it was an actual tan or just the dirt covering her.

She was covered from head to toe in dust from Steve's wall, and where there was skin showing there was dirt. There was dried blood on her lip from where Steve had punched her. She looked like a street kid, except for the black fingerless gloves, the hard black boots, the black utility belt, and her black clothes. All her clothes were super tight, showing her abs and her arm muscles. She looked like a mini Natasha.

The girl didn't make a move, so Steve sat down in front of her. There was something familiar about her, the shape of her lips, her high cheekbones. Steve reached out to touch her face. The girl didn't move, just continued to stare at him. Steve rubbed some of the dirt off her cheek with his thumb. As soon as he saw her skin, a face flashed on top of the girl's, a face he knew very well. Steve drew back as if he had been burned.

Fury watched with curiosity from the control panel, his face a mask.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

The girl's voice was rough, like she hadn't had water in days. "My name is Olivia Peggy Carter."

Steve frowned and backhanded her across the face. She flinched, but didn't make a sound. "Who are you really?" Steve said angrily.

The girl looked him right in the eye. "I am not lying to you. That's my name. I was named after my grandmother."

Steve was silent, so the girl continued. "My grandmother loved a brave man called Steve Rogers. She thought he died, and she mourned him for the longest time. She finally put her sorrow aside and married a man named Dave. She kept her last name though. They had a boy, and she named him Steve, and had him have her last name. Steve married a woman named Lucy, and they gave birth to me. My grandmother would always tell me stories about war and bravery, but most of all a hero named Steve Rogers. When she lay in bed dying, she told me she was happy because she would finally see Steve again. She died believing in that. Only he wasn't there."

A single tear flowed down Steve's cheek. _She's dead._ He had never thought to look for her. "When?" Steve asked.

"Five years ago," Olivia said. She looked on the verge of tears, and Steve knew then that she was telling the truth. "I'm sorry," Olivia said. "I know she meant a lot to you."

Steve looked at Olivia. "She'll wait for me."

Olivia nodded. "However long it takes, she'll wait."

Outside the cage, Fury called Hill on the comm. "Hill, I want every available agent doing a search for Olivia Carter. I want anything you can give me."

"On it," Hill said.

"What happened to you?" Steve asked, clearly wanting to change the subject from his love life.

"I'm an experiment. They made me a monster." Olivia drew her knees to her chest. She was suddenly shaking uncontrollably. She was obviously just a normal person, just like Steve had been before the war.

Steve put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. Most of us here aren't normal. We all went through the same thing you did."

"No you didn't," Olivia said. "Not like me. They took me from my house when I was 13, about 3 years ago."

_She's sixteen. She looks so much younger than that_. "Who?" Steve asked.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know."

Steve sighed, and Olivia continued. "They kept me chained to this table. Every night they would come and whisper in my ear. They told me they were making me special and that I would save the world." Olivia paused for a second. "One day I woke up and I had no free will. Whatever they told me to do, I had to do it. They told me to do something awful."

"What did they tell you to do?" Steve asked, dreading what would come next.

"I can't say," Olivia whispered.

"You have to tell me, Olivia." Steve insisted, inching closer.

"If I tell you, then you won't trust me anymore," Olivia pleaded.

"I never said I trusted you in the first place," Steve pointed out.

Olivia was silent for a moment. What she said next would change her life, so she chose her words carefully. "They told me to kill the Avengers one by one, starting with you."

Fury became very uncomfortable very fast. "Captain..."

"Just on more question," Steve said, standing up. "When you blasted through my apartment wall this morning-"

"I was coming to kill you, yes. I got kind of distracted though."

Steve smiled grimly as he walked towards the now open chamber door. "You were right. I don't trust you."

**And that's it for now! Hoped you liked it! I'll probably be updating every Friday Saturday or Sunday, but it really depends on how many reviews I get (hint hint) Please review and/or favorite! **

**Note from CPG: Hope my beta-ing made this a little easier to read. Seriously, review because if you don't I'll have to hear the complaints all week (innocent grin). See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, guess what day it is?! IT'S BEAUTIFUL NIALL HORAN'S BIRTHDAY! I LOVE YOU NIALL! A message to all those Directioners out there: if you were listening to the radio at about 4:10 then you heard the disgraceful thing that a fan said on Twitter. For those of you who love chihuahuas I suggest you skip this part of my A/N. **

Apparently a 1D fan posted a picture on Twitter with her holding a dead chihuahua and said that if 1D would come to her house or something she would kill her chihuahua. I didn't really hear the whole thing over my anguished screams, but it was something like that. WHAT CRAY CRAY PERSON WOULD DO THAT?! AND WHY WOULD SHE THINK THAT IF SHE SAID THAT 1D WOULD COME TO HER HOUSE?! IT'S INSANE! If you agree with me please review! This is very important to me. Ok, enough of my ranting. I feel like Tobuscus. Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own so little, I don't even know what I own.**

Chapter Three

The Avengers, minus Thor who was still on Asgard, sat at the table overlooking the control room. Director Fury stood at the banister, waiting for Hill to give him the results of the search. Hill finally walked up to the balcony and handed him a screen. "It took us a while, but we found her."

"Thank you, Agent Hill. Dismissed," Fury muttered absentmindedly, already skimming the information he'd received. He took the screen and put it on the table, transferring all the pictures and newspaper clippings from it onto the table screen.

"I could have done this from Stark Towers," Tony pointed out, extremely annoyed. "Why'd you have to bring me here?"

"It was either bringing you here or bringing her there. I didn't want to risk it," Fury said gruffly, shooting Stark a glare.

"So this kid's like some kind of destructo-machine?" Dr. Banner asked, getting them officially on track.

"Apparently," Fury replied. "Her exact words were that they told her to kill the Avengers one by one," Here Fury paused for a second, looking at Steve, "starting with Rogers."

"She would need to be a destructo-machine to do that." Stark said, nodding.

Dr. Banner ignored Tony and turned to Steve. "Did she say who abducted her?"

"No." Steve shook his head thoughtfully. "She didn't know. She was in her room and they barged in and took her. Knocked the parents out too."

"What did they do to her?" Clint asked. "She obviously didn't start out this way- look how small she is."

"You want to see what they did to me?" A live feed of the chamber came up on the table. Olivia stood in the center, looking right at the camera.

Natasha leaned forward. "Can she hear us?"

"No, it's one way." Fury said, bringing up the volume control and turning it up all the way.

"Not for me it isn't," Olivia contradicted. She could obviously hear them, since she had just replied to the director. "Again, do you want to see what they did to me?"

Dr. Banner leaned forward. "Show me."

Olivia closed her eyes and said, "I'm sending you some of my memories. They should come up on your screen." Suddenly, the screen on the table changed.

"What the-" Tony started, but when he saw the content of the memory, he stopped.

Steve leaned forward, his eyes transfixed on the table.

He saw a hard black table with a girl strapped to it. The scene flashed, and he saw her being injected with hundreds of tiny needles full of blue serum. He saw her eyes being operated on, and he saw her vision afterward. As sharp as a hawk's. He saw her being exposed to immense levels of gamma radiation. At this Banner stiffened. He saw people inserting tiny metal devices into her skin, and then they electrified them. He saw her training with every weapon imaginable, from guns to swords to tiny daggers. He saw her doing hours of fitness training, lifting weights and running insanely long distances without stopping.

Finally, the memories ended. Every single person at the table had a look of shock on their face, or they were hiding it very well. Fury's one eye showed a look of interest and disgust. The screen returned to the video of the chamber.

"There is more, but it is not necessary to show you. I am the ultimate weapon. You were right to lock me up."

Suddenly, the ship groaned, knocking the Avengers out of their shock. "What was that?" Steve asked, standing up.

Suddenly every screen went blank, including the table. The familiar sound of the engines whirring died, and all the lights went out.

"Engage emergency lights!" Fury shouted down to the Agents below in the control room.

"Everything's dead, sir!" Hill shouted. "The backup lights, the backup backup lights, the emergency lights, the backup emergency lights, everything! We have absolutely no power.

The ship groaned, and Steve felt his feet begin to lift off the ground. He grabbed the table, trying to keep himself on the ground.

"Suit up. NOW," Fury commanded. "Stark, I want you out there pushing. Get one of the engines working, and it will slow our fall. Rogers and Barton, I want you to go to the containment cell and make sure that girl didn't escape. If I find out she had anything to do with this, the 'ultimate weapon' won't live till the morning. Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff, I want you helping people into the escape pods. There are emergency flashlights in the equipment room. I need everyone working together and focused. Now go!"

Steve turned and ran.

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending there, but it keeps people reading. Sorry if some of the words are misspelled, I'm typing this on my IPad (stupid auto correct).

Note from ChickWithThePurpleGuitar: No need to worry about that, cause I'm an awesome beta :D Also I wanna point out that I wrote the "ultimate weapon wont live till the morning" part, just cause I really like that line.

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND/OR FAVORITE/FOLLOW! PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: MisunderstoodSociopath is sleeping. SHHHH. Therefore, I WILL AUTHOR'S NOTE! Hey everyone, I'm ChickWithThePurpleGuitar, you may have heard of me. i'm MS's beta, as well as the author of awesome things that you should go read (*innocent grin*) I've been working with the author of this story to help her with some... shall we say, "character development issues" so we should be getting a lot more positive feedback from now on (hint, hint, hint *innocent grin again*) Anyway, hopefully we've fixed everything that needed to be fixed, so here's a chapter you've already read, rewritten and fixed. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: There is an extreme lack of ownership, unfortunately. If I were Joss Whedon, Coulson wouldn't be a robot, and Hill would be a recurring character (because ROBIN!) Anyway, yeah we own nothing.**

Chapter Four

Steve suited up and as fast as he could and grabbed his shield. He took off at a run, Clint right at his heels. By the time they reached the containment cell, the helicarrier had slowed its descent, but Steve knew they still only had a few minutes before Stark couldn't hold them up anymore. Olivia watched them as they ran in, standing calmly in the cage, her arms crossed over her chest, her face a mask.

"What did you do?" Clint demanded, walking briskly to the control panel and opening the cover to the drop button. "I'm sure Fury told you what happens when I push this button."

"Of course," Olivia replied. "But it doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Clint asked.

"Because if you hit that button nothing will happen; your systems are in full shut down, which includes all the power for the release gate."

"How do you know that?" Steve said suspiciously.

"I can connect to mechanical systems," Olivia explained, almost reluctantly. "I could have opened the door five minutes ago." She didn't sound so sure.

"Then why didn't you?" Steve wondered aloud.

Olivia's expression—or lack thereof—faltered for a second, and she answered almost too quickly, "Because that wouldn't really be gaining your trust, now would it?"

"No," Steve agreed, frowning. "No, I guess it wouldn't."

"Why would we want to trust you?" Clint asked. "You said yourself that we were right to lock you up."

Olivia bit her lip, and Steve started paying closer attention, getting the feeling she wasn't as comfortable threatening them as she'd previously seemed. "You _were_ right to do that, but that doesn't mean you can't trust me," Olivia tried to explain, starting to sound nervous. "You- you _have _to trust me. You need me."

Clint started to say something else, but Steve stopped him. "Olivia, you're not giving us any _reasons_ to trust you. How do we know you won't just turn on us?"

The girl looked straight at Steve with those piercing grey eyes. "I swear on my grandmother's life that I would never harm you."

Steve met her gaze head on and was suddenly reminded of all those terrible things that had been done to her. _She was Peggy's __granddaughter._ Steve _wanted _to trust her, really. He just needed a reason to be able to. "Can you help stop our fall?"

Olivia nodded, her eyes lighting up. "Of course."

"Wait, so you just trust her like that?" Clint exclaimed.

"No," Steve replied, making Olivia's excited look falter. "This isn't trust," Steve continued. "Now how do we get you out?"

Olivia gave him a hesitant smile that Steve didn't return, then started backing up to the far end of the cage. "Just stand back. There might be a bit of a blast."

Steve quickly backed up. Clint stayed at the control panel, unsure of what to do.

Olivia started running forward. Steve cried out to stop her, but before she had a chance to listen, she slammed into the wall and fell back with a cry of pain.

"What was supposed to happen?" Clint asked her, one eyebrow raised.

Olivia glared at him. "I was supposed to crash through the wall. Not the most efficient way, but effective… usually…"

"Why didn't it work?" Steve wondered.

Olivia frowned, looking nervous. "I… I don't know."

Suddenly, there was a slight whoosh of air, something that a normal person couldn't hear. Olivia looked behind the superheroes and her eyes widened. "Steve, look out!"

Clint and Steve spun around and immediately whipped out their weapons.

A man with shoulder length black hair stood in the doorway. His intelligent blue eyes surveyed the room and he smiled, crease lines forming around his eyes. "What? No welcome party?" he asked coolly.

It was none other than Loki.

**A/N: Hey it's MS again. I just woke up, thanks for letting me sleep. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so I am trying my hardest to make Olivia not like a Mary **  
**Sue(which is really hard for me by the way) but it's taking a long time **  
**so sorry for not updating sooner but that's what happens when I have to **  
**rewrite a whole chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review!**

**BTW, WARNING: slight language.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Olivia. I don't own Avengers(unfortunately).**

**Chapter 5**

Steve froze, his eyes wide. Clint stared at Loki, his eyes full of hatred.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clint said very slowly, raising his bow and fitting an arrow into it.

"I thought I'd pay my old friends a visit. Is that so wrong?" Loki smiled, a face of innocence. "Now, let's chat." He waved his scepter in a  
huge arc, and the world stopped. The feeling of slowly being crushed stopped instantly, the sensation of falling ceased, and the constant  
whining of the wind was gone.

Steve came out of his shock. "What the hell did you do?" He exclaimed, taking an angry step towards Loki.

Loki held his hands up. "Woah there, boy. I stopped your fall. Wasn't that kind of me?"

"Considering that you were the one who made it fall, not really," Steve seethed.

"Well, you've got me there." Loki grinned.

Olivia cleared her throat very loudly. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

"Oh yes. Olivia dear, why don't you come out and join us?" Loki remarked, his teeth flashing.

A look of anger- or was it fear?- appeared in Olivia's dark eyes for a split second, before determination replaced it. "I'm afraid I can't."  
She crossed her arms, and Steve saw that her fists were clenched. "*You*did something."

Steve could see the fire in her eyes, her gaze pointing daggers at Loki. He couldn't even imagine how much hatred she was feeling, but why?  
She had only just met Loki. Then again, Loki had that kind of affect on people. But still...

"You've met before," Steve said, pointing his finger at Olivia and Loki, "haven't you?"

"Sadly not." Loki shook his head, a look of regret on his face.

Olivia frowned and uncrossed her arms. "I know you, though. I've seen you before, I just can't remember where..."

"I think everyone has seen me, Olivia darling." Loki chuckled.

"But that doesn't explain how you know my name."

Loki smirked. "It doesn't, does it?" Loki turned his attention away from Olivia and focused it on Clint and Steve. "Now, then, we need to  
discuss something."

Olivia started to protest the abrupt change of subject, but Steve cut her a glare that silenced her. It seemed he didn't need to remind  
her that Loki was an evil sorcerer and she was trapped in a cage. It wouldn't be a good idea to make the god mad.

"And what would that be?" Steve asked Loki, turning back to him.

"You have something of mine, and I would like it back," Loki explained. "If you don't give it back, I will burn this whole airship and search through your dead corpses to find it. All you need to do is hand it over to me, and I will restore your ship to its former capacity. I promise."

"How do we know that you'll keep your promise?" Clint asked, eyeing Loki suspiciously, his bow still pointed at him.

"Oh, I always keep my promises." Loki smiled genuinely.

Steve laughed shortly, but turned it into a series of coughs when Loki turned sharply towards him. "You've got to be kidding," he scoffed.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You doubt me." It wasn't a question.

"Well, considering the last time we saw each other, you tried to take over the world-"

"Restore humanity to its proper place," Loki corrected.

Steve gave him a look. "-I'm not certain that you won't try it again." He tapped his communicator in his ear, trying to establish  
contact with Director Fury, but all he got was static. Steve furrowed his brow. "What did you do to the comm link? And how exactly did you  
stop our fall?"

"The Tesseract has enabled me to create a controlled environment. As long as we're having our little discussion, we shall be isolated from the rest of reality, meaning that-" Loki broke off when he saw the blank looks the others were giving him. He rolled his eyes and rephrased,  
"I'm a god. I stopped time. Now, I would like that what belongs to me be returned."

"What is it?" Steve asked shortly, his patience wearing thin.

"That." Loki pointed his scepter right at Olivia.

**A/N: yeah, so I hope you enjoyed it! I'm feeling abut better now cuz I had a s'more :D so everyone who reviews gets a fluffy, gooey, chocolatey s'more! (And the crowd goes wild!) I am not kidding. Please review it really helps me to get up off my lazy butt and write more. **  
**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I'm too lazy to get this betaed so if there's a few mistakes they will be fixed in the update!**

**Note from ChickWithThePurpleGuitar: This has now been betaed. Hope you guys liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey peoples its MisunderstoodSociopath here! I know you're probably thinking GDI where the hell have you been? SCHOOL IS STUPID! I had a half day on Friday but I had to go to school for a full day SO I COULDN'T TYPE THE CHAPTER UP! And my weekend was really busy with homework so don't judge. A not to SnowCat1378: THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR REVIEWING YOU DONT KNOW HOW GOOD IT FELT! *Angry glare at those who didn't review* Anyway, enough of my ranting, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah... just get to story woman!**

**Chapter 6**

"Excuse me?" Steve exclaimed. "You can't own a human being."

"Oh, but she is mine." Loki jeered. "Even she knows she is mine."

Steve turned to Olivia. She had been slowly backing away firm the walls of the cage, her face turning white. "No, no, no..." She muttered. Suddenly, a memory flashed into her mind, shocking her so badly that she fell to her knees. _The man that had always come at night, the one person who would always jaunt and jeer at her, push her harder and make everything painful, he finally had a face. She knew that smile anywhere._

She gasped as the memory ended, sending her back into reality. Her head throbbed in an endless ba-boomp, ba-boomp, and a sharp pain coursed through her brain every second. She clutched her head, trying to make the pain stop.

"Olivia?" Steve asked, his facial expressions turning from impassive to concern. Olivia looked up at Steve through the glass, then at Loki. She was on the verge of crying, but she would not let her enemy see her falter.

"You were the one," She growled bitterly, "the one who kidnapped me all those years ago."

"I can neither confirm nor deny..." Loki started, "who am I kidding, of course I did it, _idiot._"

Olivia stood up, practically vibrating with anger. Her fingernails etched into her flesh where she clenched her fists. She closed her eyes, concentrating all her anger into a big ball of emotions.

"Unfortunately, I have deadlines, Olivia." Loki sighed, taking out a sleek black iPhone. He clicked open his favorite app, smiling as the screen lit up. _I do love this human technology. So convenient._

Olivia's eyes snapped open. "What is that?" Her voice sounded inhuman, a deep gravely growl. She could feel the ball of anger inside her, threatening to burst at any second. She willed herself to change. Her anger began to boil over...then it vanished. Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Where had all her anger gone? It was just...gone.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that this device gives me complete control over your body and powers?" Loki sneered.

Olivia's dark eyes widened in fear. Loki's finger went to tap the button he had longed to push for so long, but Olivia interjected. "Wait."

Loki looked up, his finger barely a centimeter away from the screen. "Yes?"

"Open the door."

Loki smiled. "I knew you would see sense, Olivia my sweet." He waved his scepter, and the door to the cage smoothly slid open.

Olivia slowly walked out, making up a plan in her head to get them out of this. Everything had to be done at the precisely right moment, or everything would be done for.

Olivia strode towards Loki, but Steve reached out and blocked her form moving any further. "I'm afraid Olivia is staying with us." He said forcefully, pulling her back towards him.

"Why, Captain?" Loki sniggered. "You've got a little crush."

"No, I don't." Steve said with such intensity that it sent a chill through Olivia's body. "Olivia is under S.H.I.E.L.D. Protection and she is not allowed to leave unless she is protected."

"Then I'll just have to take you with me." Loki snarled, and then he struck.

He lunged for Steve, his scepter firing a pulse of blue energy straight towards him. Olivia quickly jumped to the side as Steve drew his shield, making sure that Clint could get an easy shot at Loki.

Clint fired as soon as Olivia was out of the way, his arrow whizzing right past Olivia's ear. Olivia dropped to the ground, making sure the arrow didn't hit her. The arrow flew straight towards Loki, but Loki turned his body just enough that the arrow missed.

The ball of blue light hit Steve's shield, sending a shock through Steve's body. He grit his teeth, swinging his shield to hit Loki with an uppercut. Suddenly, his shield changed course, slamming right into Steve's stomach. Steve grunted in surprise, regaining his balance and trying to figure out what had happened.

His shield slammed into him again, only he hadn't moved his arm. Steve held his arm away from his body, trying in vain to stop his rogue shield from attacking him.

Loki swung his scepter around, hitting Steve in the middle of his exposed back. Steve stopped.

A cool sensation started where Loki's blade had touched him, slowly spreading up his back and to his head. He felt calm, but he knew he shouldn't. The cool feeling reached his forehead, seeping into his brain, making everything blue and fuzzy. _The Tesseract..._Steve though absent-mindedly. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Everything was just dull, boring, and unimportant. He blinked, and then he felt a huge push on his brain, a force so strong he couldn't fight it. His brain exploded in pain, and then...everything stopped. The world was black. There was absolutely nothing.

•••••

"No!" Clint shouted, drawing another arrow and firing it at Loki.

Loki smiled and Steve stepped in front of him, his shield protecting the both of them. Clint's arrow bounced off harmlessly.

Olivia ran at Loki, her blood running hot through her veins. She screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get Steve's attention.

Loki turned to her, smiling as he pushed his favorite button.

Olivia froze. "No." She felt the familiar cool sensation tickling the back of her neck. She fell to the ground, her knees giving out under her. She felt the tug at her mind, the pull that she knew she must resist. She pushed against the Tesseract, the thing that had been inside her for the past year. She gasped, trying to stand up, to fight the power inside her.

Clint drew his bow, aiming an arrow at Loki. "Release them." He said, his eyes boring into Loki's.

Olivia slowly stood up. She was losing control, and she knew it. "Clint..." She said weakly. "The phone..." Then everything was gone.

She was alone in the dark, back where he had been for the past year. Alone and powerless. She curled up in a ball and cried.

**A/N: was trying to make it a little longer since the last two updates haven't been very long. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'MMMM BAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! Happy happy, ok thats enough of that. There is one important thing you must know about me: I'm very changeable. One second I'll be like OMG look at those adorable puppies! And then I'll be like walking in the cold in a black shirt and shorts cuz it gets me stimulated (both these things have happened before). **

**Random Fact! Captain America: The Winter Soldier trailer is up! If you haven't seen it yet, go on imdb right now and see it, it's amazing. **

**Ok enough of my ranting, you want CHAPTER 7!**

**Note: Sry if this doesn't get updated until the weekend (Nov. 9th -10th) my amazing beta had play practice all day this week. Wish ChickWithThePurpleGuitar luck I'm her play!**

**ANOTHER NOTE: I JUST SAW THOR 2 TODAY IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING! I WILL NOT SAY ANY SPOILERS SO IF U HAVENT SEEN IT... BUT U SHOULD'VE SEEN IT ANYWAY SO JUST SEE IT! **

**Chapter 7**

"No!" Clint shouted. He ran at him with an arrow in his hand intent on killing Loki this time. Just before he could land the killing blow, Olivia ran in front of him, socking him in the jaw. Clint brought his arm up to hit her with the arrow, but she had already moved. She punched him in the gut, and Clint tried to hit her again. She danced away, too fast for his eyes and mind to comprehend.

Loki's eyes glittered in pride as he watched all his planning and work come into place. He prought all the bars on his screen up, making sure that nothing would go wrong.

Olivia ran circles around Clint, so fast that his head spun. Clint couldn't keep track of where she was, and suddenly, she hit him hard in the back of the neck. He fell forwards and lost his grip on his bow. It clattered to the floor and Clint lost his balance, his knee twisting. He grunted in pain ad Olivia grabbed his arm and threw him across the room, right into the wall of the containment cage.

Clint's body screamed in pain as he hit the floor. He tried to get up, but his knee exploded in pain and buckled underneath him. Olivia grabbed his arms right before he hit the ground, holding them behind his back. He struggled against her, but she was just too damn strong. His bow was on the other side of the room, and there was no one who could help him.

He was dead.

"Olivia, darling, why don't you bring Clint over here so we can have a little chat." Loki asked slyly.

Olivia roughly dragged Clint over to where Loki stood, since he could barely support himself on his bad knee. Clint tried to turn around, to see if Olivia was doing this on her own free will, but her small hands held him to tightly.

Steve walked next to Loki and crossed his arms, his eyes glinting light blue over his normal dark blue eyes, giving them a certain haunting look.

"I thought we were friends, Clint." Loki frowned, the sarcasm rich in his voice.

"Last time I checked, friends didn't take control of their friend's bodies and use them to try to enslave mankind." Clint spat.

"Mmm, maybe your right." Loki thought for a moment. "Then what would you call me other than a friend?"

"An enemy."

Loki chuckled. "Always so defensive. We could be friends, you know. You just have to admit that you're wrong."

"Wrong about what."

"I am your leader. You should treat me like a god." Loki seethed, his breath hot in Clint's face.

"There's only one God." Steve rasped, his voice rough and forced.

Clint and Loki both turned to Steve. "Mmmh? Sorry, what was that, Steve?" Loki asked, furrowing his brow.

Clint stared at Steve. Was there a way that Steve could be resisting the Tesseract?

"And that god is Loki." Steve finished, his voice becoming flat and mechanical.

Clint sighed. Of course not. Just when he had hope...

Loki smiled evilly at Clint. "You see, Steve is the perfect role model for you, Clint. Obedient, docile, and completely loyal. You could learn from him."

"I am not docile, sir. I am ready at any time to perform any action you might desire for me to do." Steve said.

Clint felt like barfing.

Loki looked quizzically at Clint. "You see? He's perfect."

Clint tried to break free of Olivia's grasp, but she twisted his arm around. A sharp pain ran up his biceps, and Clint stopped.

"I'm trying to decide whether I should give you a second chance, Clint. You could be part of the new world I'm going to build. You could be perfect, like Steve and Olivia."

"That is not perfection. That's slavery." Clint said, his rage bubbling up inside of him.

"If you say so." Loki sighed. "Olivia, on the the count of three, throw Clint out..." He pointed his scepter the wall. It exploded in a shatter of blue energy and left a gaping hole in the side of the helicarrier. "there." He smiled.

Olivia dragged Clint over to the hole. Clint could see the ground far below, but nothing was moving. He could see that t he whole helicarrier was surrounded by a big blue...bubble. _The time stop._ Clint thought. _Loki wasn't kidding. _Clint heart began to race, and he jackknifed in Olivia's grip, desperately trying to get free.

"Goodbye, Clint." Loki said. "One."

Clint's mind raced, trying to find a way out of this situation, but his brain could find none.

"Two."

Olivia shifted her grip, getting ready to throw him. Clint to the opportunity and struck, jamming his elbow into her ribs. She hardly flinched.

"Three."

Clint dug his heels into the floor, but it was no use. Olivia lifted him up...stopped for a second, as if she was conflicted, but then she shook her head...

and he was free-falling.

•••••

Olivia finally looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. _This isn't the time to be weak, Olivia. _She was hardly conscious of what was going on outside her head; she could only catch snippets of conversation from the outside world. She tried to block out everything else but the occasional blurb of noise, and she pushed through the barrier.

She held Clint's arms behind his back, hoisting him up as to throw him. She saw the gaping hole in the wall that led to outside, and stopped dead. _What was Loki making her do? _But her moment of control ended, and the Tesseract pushed her back inside the dark recesses of her mind. She yelled in frustration, banging on the mental barrier that was keeping her trapped, alone.

She hated being powerless. It made her feel weak, and over the past three years, she had learned that weakness wasn't an option.

But maybe being strong all the time isn't good either.

_How can you think that? Your weakness is what landed you here, back where you were before. You can't keep on doing this. You have to be strong. Loki can't control you if you can be strong. _

Olivia took a deep breath. She had no idea what to do.

•••••

Steve had the weirdest feeling.

He couldn't see a damn thing, and yet he could feel something else goings on inside him...or outside him. He had no sense of direction at all, and he had no idea where he was.

He growled in frustration. Everything was dark, but he could feel ground beneath his feet. _At least I'm not in space. _

Clint had never fully explained what had happened to him when he was under the control of the Tesseract. Whenever Steve approached him and tried to bring it up, Clint would mumble some excuse about suddenly not feeling good and walk away towards his room. _If he had just said something, maybe I could actually do something, anything... _

Steve had no idea what to expect, so he started to walk.

_Exploring couldn't hurt. _He thought.

_It could hurt if you were walking in the dark, which you are, and you just so happen to fall off a cliff! _The other half of him thought back.

Steve put the thought aside and looked at himself for injuries. He was wearing simple clothes: a tight black t-shirt, jeans, and no shoes. He didn't have any injuries that he could see, so he assumed there were none. He hoped he didn't stub his toe on any invisible rocks or something.

He walked on, not caring where he went or how he got there.

**A/N: And that's the end! Sorry it's so short, I felt like I needed to update and I didn't have a lot of time so I couldnt get Chickie to beta this so if there are ANY mistakes please let me know. Please Review! I also like hearing raves about the new Thor movie so if you have any comments on dat just review! **

**ATTENTION: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE**

**ok I just wanted to see if you read my authors notes if you read this you passed****, YEAH YOU!**


End file.
